


Things we carry

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 30 days of wlw, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Things we carry

Michelle carried disdain like a shield and wielded scorn as her sword. Not many got to see past her armour, still fewer understood its purpose.

Maureen listened to Michelle’s latest rant with half an ear, ready to respond with hugs and kisses in case certain words came up, but knowing that usually all that was required was her presence. Eventually Michelle finished, took a deep breath and sighed. Maureen smiled at her.

“Better?”  
“Yeah I guess.”  
“Hug?”  
“Yeah I guess.”

Maureen held Michelle gently and kissed her. Michelle smiled against Maureen’s lips.  
“Can you stay?”

It was Maureen’s turn to sigh.  
“Not tonight, honey, the puppy needs me.”


End file.
